


Finally! The Great Outdoors!

by netflixismyroomie



Series: Basically Homophones, Not Quite Homonyms [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Catlike Senses, F/F, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixismyroomie/pseuds/netflixismyroomie
Summary: The gang is finally out from under Craghammer and even out from the mountain. Our half-elf druid runs off on her own in the sunshine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just started watching the series and wrote this while watching episode 8. So I’m sure I’m ignoring several key occurrences and likely setting this in nonexistent scenery. So if this doesn’t make sense further along, that’s why.

Sunshine!!!! Keyleth hadn’t felt the sun in what felt like ages. It was literally over a month since they’d entered that mountain and for an elf, even a half-elf, that was far far too long. She needed the wind, the warm breeze ruffling her hair, the movement of the live, rustling world. She need soft, crumbling ground curling beneath her toes, the spongy sand adding that soft spring to her step. She needed… she need to run. So she did.

 

Mid-stride she transformed into a giant tiger, landing five feet ahead of where the half-elf sprang. And then she ran. Far. Fast. Digging into the dirt with each bound. Through the trees, over a stream, across a short break in the woods, past a warren. Well, not quite past the warren. A rabbit caught her scent and before she fully registered the smell, the creature was halfway down her throat. That’s when she realized how hungry she was. The half-elf half of her brain realized that her normal stomach would not take too kindly to digesting raw meat but the tiger brain and stomach were perfectly happy with the decision.

 

After another two rabbits (from a different area of the woods; this herd went into hiding while she paused and contemplated) she remembered her friends.  _ They must be as hungry and I am _ . She could bring them something. Or at least bring Vax something. He really seemed to like it when she brought him that heart in the Emberhold. And she was trying to get into his good graces in particular. She’d gathered that showing affection for someone was most commonly done through special gifts just for that person and a fresh rabbit right after a harrowing journey probably fit the bill.

 

Keyleth caught and killed a rabbit on the way back to the main road, knowing the fresher the rabbit the batter the gift. She smelled the group about a mile ahead of where she left them without warning for her jaunt through the trees.  _ They probably needed a rest in the sunshine too _ . She found her comrades in a sunny clearing just off the road. Tiberius was sitting by a small fire, studying as usual. Trinket was curled up around a sleeping Vex, both close to the small fire. After the constant coolness of Craghammer the extra warmth of a controlled fire sounded nice. Controlled being the key word. The terrifying heat of lava was something she never again needed to experience.

 

Slightly off from the fire Pike sat on Grog’s shoulders who stood talking to Vax, his back towards her. From his stance he was recovering well. Pike looked extra tired so maybe she had healed him again despite Keyleth’s absence. She made a note to reprimand her for the unnecessary risk after she transformed back. But she needed to stay Minxie until she’d finished the rabbits or the rest of the day would be extremely unpleasant.

 

When she reached the trio, Keyleth nuzzled against Vax’s leg--his whole leg to be sure, careful not to hurt him--and dropped the rabbit at his feet. His hand started scratching the back of her neck, a bit rougher than normal but that made her happy, both as a cat and as a half-elf. From her perch atop Grog, Pike raised an eyebrow at Keyleth and gave her a questioning smile. Grog openly laughed at Vax. Confusion crossed the tiger’s face, which made the gnome laugh as well. And that made Vex laugh.

  
Vex? But she was asleep with Trinket. Keyleth glanced back towards the fire. The bear and the ranger were still sleeping there. But… oh dear. That wasn’t the ranger. The tiger looked up, right into the smiling, bemused face of Vex’ahlia. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marisha repeatedly confusing the stealth twins during episode 6.


End file.
